As a result of aging or under certain internal pressures, some tissue may start to become loosen or dilated. This is especially true to a vascular vessel or internal tubular organs. One method of reducing the size of cellular tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases, or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. This method applies appropriate heat to the tissues, and causes them to shrink and tighten. It is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative method, wherein other procedures are unsafe or ineffective. Ablative treatment apparatus have an advantage because of the use of a therapeutic energy that is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection, to other natural processes.
RF therapeutic protocol has been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia; by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease; and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains. Radiofrequency treatment, which exposes a patient to minimal side effects and risks, is generally performed after first locating the tissue sites for treatment. Radiofrequency energy, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can be supplied precisely to the apparatus-to-tissues contact site to obtain the desired temperature for treating a tissue.
Hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the superior or inferior hemorrhoidal plexus, resulting from a persistent increase in venous pressure. The external hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the inferior hemorrhoidal plexus, situated distal to the pectinate line and covered with modified anal skin. The internal hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the superior hemorrhoidal plexus, originating above the pectinate line, and covered by mucous membrane. A more serious case of hemorrhoid, prolapsed hemorrhoid, is an internal hemorrhoid that has descended below the pectinate line and protruded outside the anal sphincter. One of the worst cases, strangulated hemorrhoid, is an internal hemorrhoid which has been prolapsed sufficiently and for long enough time for its blood supply to become occluded by the constricting action of the anal sphincter.
Taylor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,047 teaches a hemorrhoid-removing apparatus. Tuffel in U.S. Pat No. 4,938,221 teaches a hemorrhoid inflammation-reducing apparatus. Bidoia in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,863 teaches an instrument for the ligation of hemorrhoids. None of them discloses a medical apparatus by using a suitable energy to treat a dilated vein to shrink and tighten it. On the other hand, an alternative for hemorrhoid treatment is by surgically removing the dilated vein with a laser or other means. For a dilated vein, RF energy or other suitable energy can be applied for treating the tissues of the vascular walls, and causing them to shrink and tighten.
There is one major obstacle for a tubular or catheter-based RF ablation procedures. When contacting a catheter-based tubular apparatus against a tubular vessel, the contact surface is minimal so that the effectiveness is substantially compromised. Therefore, there is a need for an improved medical apparatus having the capability to encircling a tubular vessel using the radiofrequency energy to treat a dilated vein or tissue, such as hemorrhoids while simultaneously applying pressure therapy to the target tissue.